


oh, the moon

by littlemagiclights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sonya is mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemagiclights/pseuds/littlemagiclights
Summary: Pierre is somewhere halfway across the world from Natasha. Thankfully modern technology lets them talk to each other.Modern AU. Written on International Observe the Moon Night (October 28 2017)





	oh, the moon

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this was written about a month ago, but I wanted to reshare it, as I really enjoyed writing it. Have fun reading!

Natasha doesn't know if it's daytime or nighttime for Pierre. The clothes he's wearing could easily be pajamas and his hair is always a mess, so there's nothing telling on that front. But he's somewhere halfway across the world, and the sky is gradually darkening where she is.

"Hi," she says, and Pierre waves. His image goes blurry for a second, and then sharpens. She sits down at her desk and rests the phone in the table to keep it steady. Sonya is gone, and she has the room to herself.

"Hey!" He's exuberant and giddy and it's a good look on him. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Really good?" She knows Pierre's hinting about a darker part of her life and swallows.

"I miss you," she says. Pierre nods, somber. Someone in the background of his phone laughs, and he turns to shush them.

"What time is it there?" he asks. She points the camera at the darkened sky outside.

"What about you?"

"Too early," someone says from behind Pierre, and he laughs.

"Natasha, these are my tentmates slash roommates." The camera swings around to two other guys who grin and wave. They too are dressed casually.

"Hi," she says. One of the guys elbows the other one. They mumble their names too quickly for Natasha to understand.

"Hey, uh, it was nice to meet you, but we're going to go now." The camera shakes as they get up and leave. Pierre locks the door behind them and returns to his desk.

They don't talk for a while and just stare at each other. Natasha is the one to break the silence.

"How was the trip?"

"Oh, it was great!" The backpack killed my shoulders, though." Pierre had gone on a backpacking trip somewhere far off. It was his first trip, and she wasn't sure how he would fare. But he looked tanner and happier, if not a little more ragged. "But I'm glad to be done. I'm happy with showers and internet access."

"Did you get pictures?"

"Yeah, we got a lot. But the stars! I wish I brought your camera so I could get pictures, because they didn't look very good in my phone." Natasha's chest tightens. He seemed more alive and different, but still was the same Pierre.

"I wish I could've gone with you." It had been difficult, being alone, even though she didn't have the physical challenge of trekking through the mountains. Pierre nods as she speaks.

"I've missed you too." His face is clearer too and the light in his room had grown harsher. "Actually, you know what?"

"What?"

The camera shakes once again as Pierre leaves his room and walks out into the sun. "Okay, you ready?"

"Sure." He flips the camera and shows her where he is. He stands on top of a mountain with a sprawling forest below. In the distance sunlight glints off the water.

"It's pretty." It's beautiful, and her heart aches.

"It is, isn't it? But I want to you to look at this." The image on her phone swings until it focuses on the crescent at the end of the horizon.

"The moon." And she knows what Pierre is trying to do. She puts on one of Pierre's sweatshirts and steps out onto the balcony. On the edge of the horizon is the moon, better than it appears on the phone.

She points her own camera at it.

"There you go. I love modern technology!" he says. The camera flips back to his face, and she does the same with hers.

"There's not very many stars, though." Pierre was the expert in constellations and the like, but even she knew that her view was lacking.

"Yeah, that's unfortunate. What comes with instantaneous communication is light pollution. Dark comes with light and all of that. But, that's not what I want to say." Pierre is rambling now, but she doesn't mind.

"The point is that we are looking at the same moon, Natasha. We are both looking at the same moon as the dinosaurs and ancient Egypt and Napoleon did. But none of them can compare to the two of us looking at the moon right now."

"Are you saying you and I are greater than Napoleon?" she teases. She giggles as he shakes his head.

"Shhh. That's for another time."

Natasha looks at the moon and the stars and the sky, but mostly the moon. It's dotted with a history of meteorite impacts and lunar plains and somewhere up there a flag and some footprints. The whole sky seems to open wide, swallowing her up and letting her soar through the stars and the stories of all who had looked at them.

"Natasha, are you still there?" And Pierre brings her back to Earth.

"Yeah." She looks at him once again. "Will you take me there one day?"

"What, the moon?" He gazes at it and squints, as if considering the possibility.

"Wherever you are." It's true. She will follow him to the moon, to the middle of the forest, or anywhere.

"Yeah. I will." Pierre's eyes lock with hers, and it seems he understands everything about her without either of them making a sound.

"You're coming home soon?"

He nods. "Soon."

It is late now, and Sonya has come in and settled into her bed. Pierre insists that Natasha is the one to hang up and she does. But she remains outside with the moon for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @littlemagiclights if you liked this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
